


The Mating Habits of American Wizards (Traducción)

by SlashShips



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, M/M, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/SlashShips
Summary: El huesped "temperamental" de Grindelwald entra en celo justo cuando su útil espía entra en calor. Gellert Grindelwald cree en usar todos sus recursos .





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mating Habits of American Wizards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732134) by [Lavavulture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavavulture/pseuds/Lavavulture). 



> Gracias a la autor(a) por permitirnos traducir su historia , si deseas shippear Gradence y otro ships slash : https://www.facebook.com/slashships/

Gellert Grindelwald se estaba cansando de fingir ser Percival Graves. Grindelwald abrió la puerta del apartamento de Graves y se quitó el sombrero y el abrigo, vio a su nueva cara en el espejo y le dio una mirada amenazadora hasta que le hizo reír.

Al menos Graves era un hombre apuesto. Si el jefe de seguridad mágico hubiera sido una sencilla y aburrida criatura ,hubiera sido mucho más difícil navegar por Nueva York. Se dio cuenta que podía irse con más ignorancia de la que se sentía cómodo , sólo por ser guapo y encantador con la gente hasta que dejen de hablar. Eso al menos era reconfortante en su familiaridad.

Grindelwald escuchó un ruido en la habitación contigua y suspiró, tal vez con un poco de dramatismo. Con lo tedioso que era fingir ser un hombre tan severo, respetuoso de la ley, se estaba volviendo cada vez más cansado ser ese hombre.

Grindelwald fue a la habitación de invitados del departamento y abrió la cerradura de la puerta con un rápido movimiento de la varita de Graves. Una vez dentro,frunció el ceño ante el desorden que encontró.

"Honestamente, Mr. Graves, esto es infantil viniendo de usted", dijo Grindelwald, liberando el hechizo en su voz. Disfrutó por un momento al escuchar su natural y suave acento. "Le di mucho para que este ocupado mientras trabajaba."

"Que te jodan", dijo Graves, tragando profundamente un par de veces para probar que tenía su voz de vuelta. Estaba dando vueltas en la habitación con más agitación de la que Grindelwald esperaba de él en su tiempo juntos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y Grindelwald frunció su ceja ante su aspecto. Para la mayoría de la gente ,Graves se veía escrupulosamente ordenado, pero

Grindelwald había llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para ver que estaba prácticamente despeinado, con las mangas de la camisa empujados hacia arriba por encima de los codos y su cabello ligeramente despeinado de su lugar perfecto.  
Grindelwald entró plenamente en la habitación y un leve olor a almizcle le hizo detenerse. Respiró profundo y luego sonrió, agudo e ingenioso.

"Oh querido. ¿No ha entrado en celo, lo ha hecho, mi amigo? " Grindelwald se rió de la expresión furiosa que Graves le dedicó. Grindelwald suponía que había sido cruel no proporcionarle a Graves una forma de frenar su ciclo natural, pero ya que no era un problema que alguna vez haya tenido que tratar, el pensamiento nunca había pasado por su mente.

"Déjame usar mi magia y haré una poción supresora," exigió Graves fuertemente, haciendo una pausa en su constante ir y venir.

Grindelwald hizo un sonido de reprimenda en su garganta y sacudió la cabeza. "Ahora, Mr. Graves, sabe que no puedo confiar en su magia. Apenas y puedo confiar que esté fuera del armario. Usted no quiere hacer algo tonto y volver ahí".

"Usted no entiende lo que es esto. Usted es neutral ". Graves se estremeció una vez, con fuerza, y se sentó en el sillón. Se inclinó hacia delante,con los codos sobre las rodillas y apretó los puños antes de empujar su rostro contra ellos.

"Neutral, sí, es así como ustedes los americanos lo llaman. Y usted es ... ¿Dominante? " Grindelwald rió de nuevo. Los americanos eran tan pintorescos en su necesidad de fijar etiquetas especiales en las cosas que ya tenían perfectamente buenos nombres.

Pero Graves tenía razón en un punto. Grindelwald era un beta y nunca había conocido la intensidad del celo de un alfa o el dolor desesperado del calor de un omega. Había estado presente en algunos de los calores de Albus y, encantadores y memorables como habían sido, nunca había deseado estar con él como un alfa. Muy caótico. Demasiado incontrolado. Incluso cuando eran amigos y amantes hubiera sabido que tenía que mantener su cabeza despierta con el brillante Albus Dumbledore.

"No me puede dejar así durante días. Va a empeorar". Graves lo miró bajo su pesada y hermosa ceja y Grindelwald sintió una agradable avalancha a través de él. "Incluso usted se verá bien en un par de días."

"Narcisista" Grindelwald bromeó con una sonrisa afilada que pensaba que probablemente nunca antes había aparecido en la expresión de Graves.

"Maldita sea," murmuró Graves mientras otro estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo.

"Bueno, sólo vine a dejarle algo de cenar." Grindelwald dejó caer una bolsa en el suelo. "Tengo que reunirme con mi ayudante y ver si ya ha encontrado al niño."

"¿El chico Barebone? Nunca va a encontrar nada ". Graves pasó sus manos a través de sus cabellos "No hay Obscurials en America."

"Tengo fe en él. Es muy dedicado ". Grindelwald observó a Graves un poco más de tiempo, disfrutando de su frustración. Fue un poco de venganza por toda la frustración que le había causado durante las últimas semanas.

"¿Por qué no me ha matado aún? ¿Lo disfruta? " preguntó Graves. Su voz era baja y peligrosa,mucho más agradable de escuchar cuando no venía de la boca de Grindelwald.

"No me gusta desperdiciar recursos, Mr. Graves. Y no tengo nada más que respeto por su talento". Grindelwald se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta cuando un pensamiento divertido cruzó por su mente. "Tal vez mientras esté fuera, le consiga alguna flexible omega prostituta con la que pase el celo. Eso sería generoso, ¿no es cierto?"

Se echó a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro del Auror y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sellando la cerradura con un movimiento suave, incluso cuando tomó su voz.

"No me puedo quedar, Mr.Graves," dijo Credence, con los ojos fijos en algún lugar alrededor de las rodillas de Grindelwald.

Grindelwald reprimió un suspiro y extendió la mano hacia la cara triste del squib, jalándolo en otro de los abrazos de consuelo que tanto amaba. Extrañamente esta vez Credence estuvo rígido en sus brazos y casi se apartó cuando Grindelwald puso su boca cerca de su oído.

"Vamos, su madre no espera que vuelva tan pronto. Afuera aún es de día . Habla un poco conmigo", Grindelwald murmuró en una voz que sabía por experiencia era como la seda recorriendo su cuello.

Credence contuvo fuertemente el aliento, sus grandes pómulos aún más ruborizados a través de su piel pálida más de lo normal. Miró hacia otro lado y cerró los ojos, temblando en el leve agarre de Grindelwald. Su voz era temblorosa e incierta, "No puedo, señor, no estoy ... bien. Ma se enfadará si hoy me quedo fuera demasiado tiempo. Y-y no puedo ayudarle en los próximos días ".

"¿Por qué no?" Grindelwald preguntó en tono persuasivo pero luego un leve olor dulce respondió a esa pregunta por él. Alejo a Credence lo suficiente para realmente poder mirar su cara, sujetándolo por los hombros en un agarre más fuerte de lo que pretendía. La respiración de Credence estuvo atrapada en su garganta hasta que Grindelwald se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y aflojó los dedos. "Eres un omega, ¿no es cierto, muchacho?"

"Yo no sé qué ..." Credence lo miró brevemente con los ojos confundidos, atormentados y Grindelwald se dio cuenta de su error.

"Por supuesto, los No-Mag lo llaman algo diferente", Grindelwald mintío con facilidad. Elevo su mano para tocar la mejilla de Credence "Eres sumiso. Por supuesto que lo eres. Eso es maravilloso."

Una hermosa idea comenzó a tomar forma en la cabeza de Grindelwald. No había estado mintiendo cuando le había dicho a Graves que no le gustaba desperdiciar recursos.

Grindelwald lentamente jaló otra vez a Credence hacia sus brazos, pasando las manos por su espalda, provocativo y brillante. Credence se estremeció y Grindelwald se preguntó hasta qué punto se encontraba de su celo. Probablemente sólo estaba empezando de lo contrario su madre nunca le habría dejado salir en primer lugar. Los muggles no tenían forma de reprimir sus ciclos.

"Ven conmigo, Credence," dijo Grindelwald de una manera suave cuando empezó a acariciar su espalda con más firmeza, calando más y más con cada pasada. "Sólo por un rato."

"No debería, Mr.Graves," murmuró Credence, pero se estaba recargando en el abrazo de Grindelwald e incluso sus más débiles sentidos de beta estaban percibiendo su creciente excitación. Por el segundo más breve tuvo otra idea, de abrir los delgados muslos de Credence aquí en la calle y ver si hacía el mismo hermoso sonido que Albus solía hacer.

Pero Grindelwald no era un hombre cruel. Él siempre pensaba en los demás.

Percival Graves sentía que iba a explotar si se movía otra pulgada. Gruñó en silencio con sus puños cerrados y miró el desorden alrededor de la habitación. No se había sentido así desde la primera vez que había entrado en celo, furioso y dolorosamente excitado, con su magia inexperta fuera de control en su deseo febril de aparearse.

No era cómo vivía la gente civilizada. Los No-Mag tenían que sufrirlo - pobres bastardos-pero los magos habían tomado el control de sus más bajos instintos desde hace siglos.

¿Por qué no había hecho más de la poción supresora la última vez? ¿O comprado o haber hecho algo más para ayudar a prevenir esto?

La respuesta a eso, por supuesto, fue que no había esperado a ser secuestrado y mantenido como rehén durante semanas por el más famoso mago en el mundo, mientras que dicho mago se hace pasar por él en su trabajo tratando de encontrar a un mítico niño mágico con la ayuda del hijo de una fanática loca. Graves era un hombre al que le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como preparado, pero no había realmente un libro de reglas que hubiera predicho este escenario.

De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Grindelwald caminó en ella,luciendo tan satisfecho de sí mismo que Graves quería darle un puñetazo. Incluso si era su propio rostro sonriente

"Le he traído algo," dijo Grindelwald alegremente en su propia voz.

Graves frotó su garganta para asegurarse de que podía hablar. "A menos que sea un supresor, no lo quiero."

"Usted querrá esto", dijo Grindelwald. Su tono de voz era baja y sugerente. "Vaya a su habitación. Voy a salir por un rato y le dejo algo de privacidad ".

Graves mordió el interior de la mejilla con fuerza mientras consideraba lo que Grindelwald estaba sugiriendo. La neblina roja de su celo le hacía difícil pensar, pero no era estúpido. "¿De verdad me ha traído una prostituta sumisa?"

"Hmmm, algo así. Creame cuando digo que está muy dispuesto con usted en particular ". Grindelwald rió, esa risa corta que tenía hizo que a Graves querer meter su varita en su garganta.

Graves quería echarlo fuera de la habitación, quería estrangularlo con su propia corbata de seda, pero su celo tenía otras ideas. Estaba de pie antes de que pudiera pensar y saliendo de su prisión de las últimas semanas fue al otro lado del pasillo a su antiguo dormitorio. Grindelwald lo siguió fuera de su habitación y se acercó a la puerta principal, colocandose el abrigo y el sombrero. Asintió a Graves mientras que él le devolvió la mirada y deslizó su dedo en la garganta antes de entrar por la puerta,sellandolo cuando se fue. Graves sintio el pesado bloque hacia abajo la garganta, lo que indicaba que su voz se había ido una vez más.

Graves sabía que debía usar esta rara posibilidad de buscar alrededor de su casa por algo para usar como un arma, algo que le permitiera usar su magia una vez más para que cuando Grindelwald regrese este preparado para él.

En su lugar Graves extendió la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta de su habitación y la abrió.

Credence sentía como si fuera a morir y sabía que si lo hacía,la condenación sería el claramente el único camino para él. ¿Qué otra opción podría haber para un hombre que sucumbió tan fácilmente y con tanta ansiedad a la tentación? Ayudar a Graves fue suficiente pecado,pero haberlo besado, se había aferrado a él en su habitación y quería más.

Graves lo había besado por lo que parecieron horas, empujándolo sobre la cama y murmurando dulcemente cosas escandalosas a su oído. Había hundido los dedos en la ancha espalda de Mr.Grave y trató de besarlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer era dejar que tomé su boca de la forma en que Credence esperaba que lo besé.

Pero luego él se había levantado, ajustó su chaqueta, y rió.

"Haces que un hombre se sienta joven otra vez, mi muchacho ", dijo Graves con ternura. "Dame un momento para resolver algo y vuelvo."

"Muy bien," dijo Credence con voz temblorosa. Sus brazos y piernas se sentían como gelatina en la cama y no estaba seguro de que sería capaz de caminar de vuelta a casa, incluso si Mr.Graves lo hubiera empujado a mitad de camino, pero decir algo contrario al hombre frente a él era impensable.

Era un pecado-oh qué pecado, pero él había nacido inusualmente pecaminoso. Su madre le había dicho una y otra vez que su verdadera madre había sido una monstruosidad de la naturaleza y que su oscuridad se mostraría a través de él. Cuando tuvo su primer celo, con dolor,vacío y rogando algo que no entendía entonces, su madre había estado casi contenta. Finalmente su pecado había mostrado su fea puta cara.

Cada celo que había tenido después los había pasado en un sótano o un armario, con los brazos fuertemente amarrados a los costados para evitar que pecar aún más. Su madre le había dado advertencias estrictas de lo que ocurriá con los lascivos hombres sumisos que iban en público cuando el fuego del Diablo ardía en ellos. Al cabo de unos años, cuando se había sentado en la oscuridad, empapado y desesperado, había pensado que las advertencias sonaban más como promesas.

Y ahora tenía esa promesa cumplida por el mejor hombre que había conocido. Credence llevó la mano a la chaqueta, preguntándose si debía quitarselo. ¿Debería quitarse toda la ropa así Mr.Graves no tendría que molestarse? ¿Le agradaría? Quería tanto, tanto, complacerlo.

Las orejas de Credence se plasmaron escarlatas ante la idea de que Graves lo desnude, sus grandes manos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Su pene se retorció violentamente en sus pantalones ajustados y quería tocarse a sí mismo tanto que era como si el sol viviera bajo su piel.

Y él podría, ¿No es así? Tal vez Mr. Graves no se opondría. Nunca se había tocado a sí mismo durante su calor, incluso cuando sentía como si fuera la única cosa que podría hacer.

Credence paso sus dedos inciertos ligeramente por su pecho, bajando aún más hasta que se posaron justo por encima de la irrefutable protuberancia que demostró lo dispuesto que estaba a caer en la tentación. Ya estaba condenado, Credence se dijo a sí mismo, condenado por su amor a la voz de Mr.Graves y a su cuerpo y a sus manos cálidas y reconfortantes.

Al igual que una ráfaga ardiente de deseo hizo su decisión por él,obligandolo a presionar su mano hacia abajo sobre sí mismo antes de caer de nuevo en la cama, gimiendo por la necesidad placer, la puerta se abrió y Mr. Graves entró una vez más.

Credence sentía como si el mundo entero se detenía al verlo, su olor llenando la habitación de una manera que no lo había hecho antes, y hasta el último pensamiento en su cabeza inundada hizo espacio para el deseo dentro de él.

Credence Barebone, Graves pensó en estado de shock cuando entró en la habitación. Casi podía oír la risa de Grindelwald riéndose otra vez por su sorpresa, pero luego el olor del hombre lo golpeó y lo único en que podía pensar era en su largo cuerpo, extendido sobre la cama como un regalo,tocándose a sí mismo.

"Por favor, oh, por favor", rogó Credence, claramente más desesperado que él. Se frotó en su regazo fuertemente y gimió, arqueando la espalda hacia arriba.

Era estúpido y peligroso y lo sabía, pero Graves estuvo al otro lado de la habitación en un instante. Para él ,Credence llevaba demasiada ropa en ese momento ,Graves sintió el último atisbo de su control evaporandose mientras él se quitaba la camisa, jalando pantalones, arrancando sus boxers sueltos, para revelar, finalmente, su cuerpo delgado, de piernas largas y enrojecidas bajo su atención.

"Mr.Graves, "Credence gimió y jalo su mano hasta que lo estuvo presionando contra su pene, goteando. Graves lo acaricio una vez y se sintio salvajemente satisfecho con sus gritos ahogados, pero lo que realmente quería era ir más abajo. Deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo, donde Credence estaba pegajoso, caliente y necesitado. Tomó su primer dedo con tanta ansiedad que tuvo que añadir un segundo ,un tercero y un cuarto, deslizándolos hacia adentro con más dificultad de lo que habia pensado. ¿No lo había penetrado Grindelwald haciendose pasar por él? El chico debe estar acostumbrado a tener algo más grande en su interior.

Graves tuvo un pensamiento terrible, incluso cuando se quitó la camisa y empujó sus pantalones hasta las caderas. Jaló a Credence contra él por sus piernas y centró su palpitante miembro en su entrada. La forma incierta con la que Credence deslizó sus pies contra sus muslos, su rostro tan asustado fue una antelación, respondiendo a la pregunta que la magia no le permitía hacer.

"Por favor, señor," Credence jaló sus caderas, cerca a la insensibilidad por necesidad. "¡Por favor!"

Graves maldijo a Grindelwald en su cabeza y penetró a Credence lo más suave que pudo. El primer impulso fue lo suficientemente duro para mecerlo de nuevo a la cama y el sonido que hizo fue tan doloroso como éxtatico.

Graves quería ir lento, quería tratar a Credence con gentileza pero el celo en su sangre estaba exigiendo más y más duro y ahora ,la respuesta del celo en las manos de Credence y su calidez, buscando su boca suplicando aún por más.

No había manera de que esta primera vuelta duraría mucho tiempo, no con la forma en la que Credence estaba tan apretado a su alrededor que era casi doloroso, no con la forma en la que gemía continuamente en su oreja, dejando escapar pequeñas promesas de devoción. Graves se inclinó para envolver su mano alrededor del pene pulsante de Credence y lo acarició una sola vez antes de que se corriera con un sollozo que fue acompañado por un grito inhumano de viento y oscuridad, que parecía proceder de todas partes antes de golpear hacia fuera de la cama.

Graves apenas se dio cuenta de la explosión salvaje de energía en ese momento ya que el orgasmo de Credence le produjo el suyo,feroz y ansioso. No lo sabía pero era algo estrecho e incluso como una neblina ligeramente levantada, sabía que no iba estar satisfecho hasta la próxima vez que estuviera atrapado en el dispuesto cuerpo humedo del sumiso.

"Oh", murmuró Credence, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de él. Miraba con tanta devoción a Graves, que lo perturbo incluso a través de la niebla de su deseo ,pero un fuerte accidente detrás de él atrajo su atención.

Graves volteó y su boca se abrió al ver como se caían las bisagras rotas de la puerta de su dormitorio. No encontró soporte en la pared derecha ,se giró hacia la pared porque esta estaba medio destruida, estalló en escombros en el pasillo.

"Mierda," dijo Graves y luego parpadeó ante el sonido de su voz. Movió la cabeza hacia abajo a Credence, sintiendo su celo creciendo de nuevo tan rápido que apenas podía procesar lo que estaba viendo. "Tú eres el Obscurial."

Credence no respondió, era probable que ni siquiera haya oído mientras se levantaba, Graves continuaba grueso y muy dentro de él y presionó su boca caliente en su garganta. Lo beso tembloroso,más como un roce húmedo de su lengua que un beso realmente, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Graves lo empuje a la cama.

Se movió con facilidad, como un buen sumiso debe al ser montado. Graves salió, haciendo caso omiso a las febriles protestas , y prácticamente lo echó sobre su estómago antes de alzarlo por sus caderas. Luego volvió a entrar y era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que posiblemente podría desear.

"Mío," dijo Graves, la palabra elevándose desde lo más profundo de las partes primitivas de su ser. Pensó en Grindelwald despues, y aunque a través de su bruma no pudo conectar al mago oscuro con su descubrimiento de la verdadera naturaleza de Credence, se encontró colgando sobre la espalda del hombre. Él apretó la boca contra su cuello, justo donde la glándula que produce su esencia estaba trabajando muy duro.

Si hubiera estado en el estado de ánimo adecuado, no lo habría hecho. Por supuesto, si hubiera estado en el estado de ánimo correcto, no estaría follando con el asistente de su captor en primer lugar. Pero Graves preocupado como estaba con sus dientes en la glándula suave en lo alto del cuello delgado de Credence, la único que podía entender era que la pared quebrada detrás de él significaba que Grindelwald querría este sumiso debajo suyo. Y eso era inaceptable para todos los instintos de su cuerpo.

Graves mordió con fuerza la glándula y Credence chilló de nuevo, su cuerpo apretandose como una cuerda de trampa mientras se venía una vez más. Ese viento se levantó con más ferocidad que antes y Graves tuvo un lúcido breve segundo de esperanza de que no iba a terminar como la pared de su habitación antes de venirse, uniéndose fuerte y sólido dentro de su nuevo compañero.

Grindelwald silbaba alegremente mientras abría la puerta del apartamento de Graves. Con suerte su pequeño regalo había puesto a su invitado en un mejor estado de ánimo. El pobre squib sería castigado por su madre muggle, pero eso era parte del camino. Incluso podría pensar que valió la pena. Desde luego él había estado susurrando "fóllame" con cada palabra altisonante que había dicho en las últimas semanas.

No se necesitó de una gran mente como la suya para saber que algo estaba mal tan pronto como entró en el apartamento. Había una enorme pila de escombros en el pasillo, dando como resultado que la pared del dormitorio principal había explotado.

En el primer instante Grindelwald pensó que Graves había encontrado una manera de desbloquear su magia y lo había celebrado destruyendo partes de su propia casa. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido y fue tan impactante que tuvo que parar y presionar su mano en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

Credence era el Obscurial. El patético Squibby Credence Barebone había sido el condenado Obscurial todo el tiempo. Y él sólo se lo había ofrecido a su enemigo como un regalo.

Grindelwald corrió hacia el dormitorio y encontró a Graves y a Credence en la cama, que estaba rodeada por más escombros. Credence estaba aparentemente dormido, acurrucado bajo el pesado brazo de Graves, su espalda apoyada contra el pecho. Graves vio a Grindelwald en la entrada y Grindelwald se vio obligado a admitir que esa sonrisa no era un espectáculo tan sorprendente en la cara de su prisionero.

"¿No es interesante?", dijo Grindelwald.  
"Shhhh," Graves murmuró con sarcasmo, acercando aún más a Credence cuando hizo un ruido suave. "Él necesita descansar. Toma mucho para un mago hacer todo esto "

"En efecto." Grindelwald golpeó la varita contra su cadera.

Graves se desenredó cuidadosamente a sí mismo del otro hombre, girandolo un poco más sobre sí mismo en el proceso. Grindelwald vio la marca en lo alto de su cuello, justo por debajo de la oreja y golpeó la varita más fuerte.

Graves se acerco a él, sin preocuparse por su desnudez y siguio la mirada de Grindelwald. Se rió, bajo y oscuro.

"Supongo que tengo que darle las gracias por esto", dijo Graves. Apoyó su brazo sobre la única parte restante de la pared, justo al lado de Grindelwald y se acercó más. "Ningún otro mago en la historia se ha unido con un Obscurial antes."

"Bueno", Grindelwald dijo pensativo, con los ojos todavía fijos en la marca en el cuello de Credence, "Para ser justos, todos los demás han sido niños."

Graves asintió y luego estiró su cuello, dejándolo tronar fuertemente. Incluso Grindelwald podría decir el instante en que su celo inicio un nuevo ciclo.

"Probablemente debería salir de aquí," dijo Graves casual y volvió a mirar a la cama donde Credence empezaba a moverse. "No creo que tenga una muy buena reacción al ver dos de mí."

"Muy probable." Grindelwald sonrió entonces, satisfecho de que atenúo un poco de la actitud de suficiencia de Graves. "Tengo algunas cosas que necesito hacer ahora,de todos modos. Diviértase, Mr.Graves, estaré aquí para limpiar su desorden en la mañana ".

"Ya veremos." Graves dejó caer el brazo y retrocedió.

Grindelwald observó justo hasta el momento en que Credence comenzó a despertarse por completo y el aire de la habitación empezó a sentirse caliente y eléctrico.

Él sería un caballero y recuperaría cualesquiera de las cosas que Credence tenga en su cuchitril. Desde luego, él no volvería a su casa de nuevo al cuidado de su querida madre. Se había convertido en el activo más importante de Grindelwald.

Graves iba a ser un problema, pero el hombre había sido un problema desde el principio. Grindelwald no dejó que eso le preocupe demasiado. La vida era más interesante con algunos pequeños desafíos en el camino.

Grindelwald comenzó a caminar por la calle dejó que en su cara prestada aparezca una atractiva y encantadora sonrisa y se percató de que ya no era tan aburrido fingir ser Percival Graves. Las cosas simplemente se habían vuelto más emocionantes.


End file.
